


Games

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words make all the difference.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I DO!
> 
> Thank you to Michele659.  
> 

They returned home around ten o'clock in the evening, and stood outside the back door for a few minutes. On the top step, Toby balanced leftovers wrapped up in foil to look like swans and his house key while Chris, who stood one step lower, pressed against his back, hands smoothing down Toby's sides and skimming lightly over his ass.

Toby grunted in satisfaction as the door swung open. Stepping inside, he deposited the swans inside the door and turned, holding his hand out to Chris. "Want to come in?" he asked archly, eyes sparkling.

Chris crowded him close against the door. "Yes," he whispered. "I do live here." He combed his fingers through Toby's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

They stood just inside the hall until the porch light blinked out and Chris leaned back, his hands flat against the door on either side of Toby's head, his body angled away. He studied Toby's mouth, with its perfect, sensitive lips. Ducking his head down, he ran his tongue over Toby's bottom lip. Low light from inside the house highlighted the side of Toby's face, causing his eyes to appear bottomless. Hypnotized, Chris leaned in for another kiss, their mouths moving slowly, a moan building in the back of Toby's throat.

They'd necked in the car, sitting in the driveway and it reminded Toby why they didn't do that anymore. The flexibility required maneuvering around the steering wheel and gearshift was no longer in his arsenal, and he much preferred to plaster himself against Chris's body, legs tangled together. But they'd had a few good laughs between kisses, like when Chris's elbow hit the horn and the loud noise scared them both.

Chris brushed a soft kiss on the corner of Toby's mouth. "I wanna play a game," he whispered, the flash of his smile making Toby's stomach tighten.

"Okay," Toby agreed. He scooped up the leftovers and headed toward the kitchen, leaving Chris behind to lock up. After stowing the swans in the fridge, he found Chris in the living room, selecting a CD from the shelf. Toby opened the cupboard. "Let's see... we've got Parcheesi, Taboo, UNO, huh, Chutes and Ladders?" He shook his head. "No idea where that came from… and, oh, Sorry!-" Sentence interrupted, his breath huffed out of his lungs when Chris grabbed his shoulder to spin him around, then wrapped his arms around Toby's waist and squeezed.

"Not Sorry!, then?" Toby teased.

Chris rumbled a laugh into his ear. "You think you're so cute, Beecher; you just wait," Chris said, his blue eyes radiant and promising bad things – or good, depending on how Toby looked at it.

Toby smiled. "What's your suggestion?"

Chris hooked his fingers into Toby's belt loops and tugged. "Bedroom."

~

The temperature in the bedroom was cool, but Toby's shiver was because of the hungry look on Chris's face and the devilish intent shining from his eyes.

The sensuous sounds of jazz piano filled the room as Chris pushed Toby onto the bed, then moved to stand between Toby's knees.

"Three words," Chris replied. "You've got three words, and you can say any of them as many times as you want, but those are the only words you're allowed to say." Toby's eyes asked a question, and Chris put his fingers over Toby's mouth. "These are your words: I, Do, Don't. Understand?"

Toby smiled. "I do."

"You can make any _noise_ you want, or gesture... but only those three words." Chris smirked. "Good luck."

Reflexively, Toby started to respond with a 'thank you', then snapped his mouth shut and glared at Chris.

Chris grinned unrepentantly. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Toby's temple, and then helped pull Toby's shirt up over his head. He waited while Toby unbuttoned his fly and leaned back on his elbows, then grabbed the cuffs of Toby's jeans, tugging them and his boxers off.

Halfway through undoing his own shirt's buttons, Chris's hand froze as he stared down at Toby's tousled hair, slightly flushed cheeks, and luscious mouth, then down further to his muscular chest and arms, then further still to admire the jut of Toby's hard cock as it lay against his stomach.

On the bed, Toby shifted impatiently. He started to ask what the hold-up was, then remembered the rules, and whined, high in his throat, to get Chris's attention.

Breaking free of his trance, Chris looked up guiltily. "Can't help it, love looking at you." He shucked off his shirt and jeans quickly, but paused after that, rubbing his hand up and down the bulge in his briefs.

Toby groaned. "Don't," he said.

"Don't?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Don't touch myself, don't think about how good it's gonna feel when you touch me?"

Toby shook his head frantically. "Do! Do!" He stared at the repetitive movement of Chris's hand.

"You need to make up your mind." Chris laughed at him.

Toby flipped him off.

"Okay," Chris said. He cupped his hand over his dick, toying with the waistband with his other hand. Looking at the expression on Toby's face, he was suddenly short of breath. "Wanna see?" he asked huskily.

Toby glanced up at Chris's face. "I do," he replied, gravely.

"You do it," Chris said, spreading his legs and clasping his hands behind his back.

Toby sat up, his attention focused on the faint wet spot on the soft cotton of Chris's underwear. He licked his lips instinctively, and groaned softly as he slid the briefs down. Leaning forward, he placed a reverent kiss beneath Chris's bellybutton, then continued kissing downward, his fingers tangled in the material stretched tight across Chris's legs. Toby licked, nibbled and sucked at every inch of skin he could reach, smoothing his hands around and kneading Chris's ass and the backs of his thighs.

Chris sighed happily. "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

Toby pulled back and shook his head. "I don't," he admitted.

"Then Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Chris murmured. "You're about to find out."

Toby's forehead wrinkled. "I don't?" he asked, knowing Chris would fill in the missing word.

"Head on your pillows," Chris instructed. He clambered onto the bed after Toby, leaning over to make sure Toby's head had support, then straddled him, knees on either side of Toby's chest.

Chris sat up, Toby stared up, and his reflection stared back. His mouth dropped open. "What? When did you-" He clapped one hand over his mouth and regarded Chris with wide eyes.

"Now you're in for it, Beecher." Chris shook a finger at him. "Punishment. I'm taking away one of your words. Now you've only got Do and Don't."

Toby nodded. He opened his mouth for Chris's finger, sucking it into his mouth, then pushed it in and out with his tongue until Chris's eyes glazed over. He licked at the tip, worrying the pad with his teeth.

Chris's next words made his whole body tremble.

"I'm gonna stick my dick in your mouth, Toby. Gonna push it in, 's gonna be so sweet. You want that? Tell me you want that." Chris's voice shook.

Toby smirked. He loved it when Chris talked dirty; it meant that he was losing control. "Do," he said. Still Chris hesitated, watching him. Toby clutched at Chris's thighs and pulled him closer. "Do," he said again, urgently.

Moving up Toby's body, Chris pressed his thumb to Toby's lips and followed with his cock. They both groaned, Toby looked up, and his hips thrust forward reflexively. He could see the top of Chris's head, his neck, and all of Chris's back, the smooth planes of muscle sloping into the most perfectly formed ass on Earth, and the movement of his hips pushing forward. He saw his own body laying prone, his hard cock, the sweep of golden down on his abdomen and legs. He dragged his gaze back up, and had to blink against the sight: Chris's fingers in a loose circle around the base of his dick, his fingernails scraping lightly over one of Toby's nipples, and his own face flushed, mouth stretched wide, and his eyes dark with lust and need. Good God, Chris was right.

"Told you. Beautiful. So sexy. All mine." Possession colored Chris's voice.

Toby gurgled. Chris grinned down at him. "Ready for more?"

Toby managed a nod, and Chris's dick slipped from his mouth, shiny with spit. He stared as Chris moved to straddle his thighs, watching as Chris rolled a condom onto his dick. He shuddered when Chris mounted him, sinking down onto Toby's cock, his head thrown back in pleasure. A long, loud groan escaped from deep within Chris's chest.

"God, the way you make me feel, Toby. Love you," Chris said, and Toby thrust up and said, "Do. Do!"

They shared a smile.

~

The music stopped playing before the game ended, and long before they fell asleep. They lay curled together, spooning, Toby's hand on Chris's hip.

"When did you do that, really," Toby slurred, his eyes closed.

He could hear the smile in Chris's voice. "Four days ago."

"Four days!" Toby contemplated sitting up in shock, but he was too comfortable to move.

"Why'd you think you were on your hands and knees so much this week?" Chris chuckled.

Toby slapped Chris's leg. "Jerk."

Chris twisted around to face Toby. "You love me," he said smugly.

Toby pretended to think about it, and kissed Chris while he thought.

They shared a pillow, their foreheads touching.

"Okay, yeah." Toby capitulated. "I do."


End file.
